Father Ryou
by AleCat1230
Summary: Ryou is a father. When Amane is taken, what will he and Bakura do to get her back unharmed? read to find out rating for possible language and plot. COMEPLETE! 12/4
1. A mean man took her

this is set in the future where Ryou has a daughter

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING besides who would trust a cat with somethin like YuGiOH?

BTW my spell check is real bad so plese ignore the errors

"Daddy, I want ice cream," Amane** s**aid as she looked up at her father. Amane was the daughter of Ryou Bakura but looked like Ryou's decied twin sister. She had dark hair and eyes to match.

"Alright," Ryou said as he gave in to her dark blue eyes. "What type do you want?"

_/You spoil her/_Bakura commented from the back of their shared mind.

/Then how would you deal with your daughter?/ Ryou asked.

"I want chocolate and cherries," Amane decided.

"Alright Amane, lead the way to chocolate ice cream and cherries."

They two walked a block and a half to the nearest ice cream parlor. While Amane ate her cherries, Ryou read the newspaper. There was another article about a young boy being taken from his family. So far three were missing and none of them had been found or seen. The police were having no luck catching this person and the families were left without their little boy.

'How could someone do that?' Ryou thought.

/_Not even I would take a defenceless child/_ the spirit agreed.

/I know that, but how can he?/

Ryou's phone rang, breaking out of his trance. The caller id real 'Wheeler Home'.

"Hello?" pause "We're just a block away." pause "Yea, see ya in a few Joey. Amane, want to go back to the park and play with Skye?"

Amane's face lit up. "Yes."

"It's nice that the two get along so well," Ryou commented.

"Yea, they are cute," Joey agreed as he watched Skye and Amane play together. "Ma says I should give Skye a haircut. What do you think?"

"Your asking the person with long white hair if your son should get a hair cut?"

"Good point. I've been wandering, when you get old, what will happen to your hair?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like most people's hair turn white and gray. What will your hair do?"

"Dunno. Maybe it'll turn black."

"Then Mokuba's will start looking like yours."

"Daddy," Skye called as he ran up to the two.

"Hey bud. Where's Amane?"

"A mean man took her," Skye answered fearfully.

_To Be Continued_

what do you think? was it a good clify chap hope to update real soon

dont kill the kitty with your reviews


	2. Phone calls

_warning there will be cussing in this chap_

Joey and Ryou stared at the young blonde in horror. Amane, taken? No, that was only happening to little boys.

Bakura was the first to react. He took over their shared body and ran in the direction Skye had come from. The only trace of her he could find was one shoe.

"Amane!" he called. "AMANE!" There was no answer. "Someone call the cops! They took my daughter!"

The lone shoe began to ring. Bakura looked over to see a cell phone inside. The called id read "You Know Who". He didn't answer. The phone hung up then rang again.

Ryou had broken down and was weeping in his soulroom. The theif payed little attention. His phone began to wrang. The number was unknown.

"Hello?"

"If you want her back, you gotta pay," a deep voice from the other end answered.

"Who is this?" Bakura demanded.

"I think you know. You have five days to pay or she will end up like the others."

"Listen you son of a bitch, you let my daughter go right now or I swear on all the gods you will pay. Your soul will burn in hell long after the world has creased to exist. Release her or I will find you personally and torture for every soul that you have harmed." It was not a threat but a promise.

"You have five days before she will disappear. Bring 2,000,000 yen (AN a little more than twentytwo thousand in American dollars) to the docks at five pm. I will be waiting with her."

He hung up. There was no way they could get 2,000,000 in five months, let alone five days.

/What are we doing to do?/ Ryou asked through their link.

/_Exactly what I said. We are going to find him and get Amane back. Where have you put most of my knives?/ _the thief answered as they switched back.

/The kitchen. Where else?/

Sirens in the distance brought Ryou back to reality. He had to talk to the police while Bakura came up with a plan.

~~One meeting with the police later~~

Ryou sat at home. The police were gone and Bakura had not yet told him his plan. There was nothing eles he could do at the moment except wait for Bakura. The police would never find her and he didn't have two million yen to give to this guy.

They didn't even have a name. The phone had turned up to be stolen from someone in the park and the number came from a pay phone.

Bakura was silent in his soulroom, still thinking. Ryou walked around the two-bedroom apartment. He walked into Amane's room several times, but did nothing else.

"Got it," Bakura said triumphantly in spirit form next to Ryou.

Beacuse he did not know his yami was there, the hikari jumped about a foot in the air. "Don't do that," he hissed.

Bakura smiled. "That never gets old," he said to himself. "Look, I have three ideas about what we can do. One is rob a bank and pay for her. Two is wait five days and rescue her then. Three, we being walking around the docks and listen for them."

"How will we hear them?"

"Easy, he will probably still have all of the kids. With five kids, some of them will be crying and he will be yelling at them to shut up. From what Skye said he is a big guy so he is bound to have heavey footsteps. It may take a few days but it is the best way to do it."

"Alright, let's do it. But if we were going to pay for her, why not ask Kiaba?"

"That's too easy and you won't tell me do anything these days," Bakura complained as Ryou put on a black coat. It was growing dark so they would easily blend in to the darkness. He grabbed his car keys and headed for the garage.

"Not the car," the spirit advised. "The docks are a few blocks, just walk. This way we make less noise."

"Alright," Ryou agreed reluctantly as he threw dowm his keys and began walking.

_What do ya think? reviews needed but im not desperate (yet)_


	3. A silent tear

The docks were about two square miles. It would take a few hours for Ryou and Bakura to search them all. They began at the southwest end and would work northeast.

"Just press your ear against the side and listen for anything. If you here somethin' we will get a better look."

"I've done this with you before. I still don't know what you were thinking."

"We share a head and you never know waht I'm thinking."

The next three hours were spend listening in the darkness. All of the storage units were silent with the exception of mice. It was a boring task and one that tried the heart. Every creak made Ryou hope it was his daughter. All of them turned out to be a disappointment.

"Hikari, I found something."

"What is it?" Ryou asked hopefully.

"Footprints."

"Footprints?" he repeated in disappointment.

"Just look. There is a large set and a samll one. Chances are Amane got out of his grip and made a run for it."

"Which may do they lead?"

"Looks like they go-"

A scream broke through the still night air. "Amane," Ryou whispered before dasing off.

"Hikari! Fuck," Bakura said before taking off behind his light. He was surprisingly fast considering all that he had been through. It was only the slight echo of Ryou'f footsteps that Bakura could follow.

Bakura rounded the last corner Ryou had past and watched. His hikari was pointing his knife at someone, obiviously a man. The man seemed taken aback by the sudden appearance of someone, let alone someone with a weapon.

"I swear I don't know a thing," he was saying.

"What was that scream?"

"Dunno."

"Where did it come from?"

"Dunno."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea man. Why do you want to know so bad? Wait, weren't you on the news tonight? Your that guy who lost his kid."

"Yea. Now where did the scream some from?"

The man was saved from answereing by another scream. "Stupid bitch!" someone yelled after the scream.

Ryou took off again. He left a confused man and a bewildered yami dehind. No matter what, he was determined to get Amane back, no matter what he had to do.

Bakura rolled his eyes and took off after Ryou again. He went at a slower pace because he did not feel like running again.

He finally caught up to Ryou. He was sitting on the ground, a silent tear falling down his cheeck. Before Bakura could ask, Ryou should him a shoe. It was the left shoe of the one that was left in the park earlier today.


	4. Finding the crate

_Warning: Mentions drugs and people being high **DON'T DO DRUGS**_

_I feel the urge to do a disclaimer: I own nothing the charachters are not mine but Amane and Savana are my ideas_

"She was here. She was right here. And I let her go."

"Hikari, she was here, the longer we stand here the farther away she gets."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Ryou accussed. "Someone has my daughter. I failed to protect her. So you know what it is like to fail your only child?"

"Yes. Before I was selaed in that blasted ring I had a family. My wife died in childbirth. Her friend raised our children. I met them once. That woman didn't even know they were mine. Savana never revieled my name. They never grew up with their father. I know my son had his own family but I know nothing of my daughter. So yes, I know what it is like to fail a child. Let's stop arguing and go get her!"

Ryou looked taken aback. He knew Bakura had had a wife and twins but he never knew the story behind it. HE simpally nodded and began walking east, toward the water.

For nearly an hour he wandered about the docks. He listened carefully to each crate, but they were all silent.

Ryou finally found one that made noise. He could hear a few whipers and heavy footsteps. HE listened fornearly two minutes before someone spoke up.

"My daddy is going to come get us." The voice was full of hope and pride. It was Amane.

"Why don't the police do this if they are so good at their jobs?" Bakura asked himself as he came up behind Ryou.

/They're in here/ he said through the mind link.

/Are you sure?/ Bakura asked.

/Yea, listen/

"Nobody is coming for you unless they pay. And I know your daddy doesn't have that money," the kidnapper said to Amane.

"He's gonna come and you're gonna be sorry 'cause my daddy said that no one will ever hurt me or they'll be hurt," Amane declared.

/I never said that/

/I did. She was upset when someone broke into the apartment across the hall/ Bakura explained.

/When was that?/ Ryou asked.

/Last month. Now how are we getting in there?/

/Maybe we should- Wait, so you hear that?/

Bakura took up his spirit form and walked toward the noise. Ryou followed him for a while, but lost sight rather quickly. He sat against crate a few away from where Amane was.

The sky had begun to pink by the time Bakura finally returned. He seemed tired and very annoyed.

"There were a bunch of teenagers high on Ra knows what," he declared.

"Then why were you gone for two hours?" Ryou demanded.

"I ran into Marik. He's been out here all night checking the north end. Then we started talking and arguing."

"For two hours?"

"Every time I tried to leave he came up behind me. I had to run for three miles before he finally gave up."

"Well what are we going to do now? The sun's up and Joey said je'd come by after he dropped Skye at Serenity's"

"We know where it is so we'll come back tonight. Let me take over. You look like you're going to pass out."

"Fine but I'm going to kill Marik when this is over."

"Not until he gives me my twenty bucks."

"He paid you last month."

"Yea, but I'll say he didn't and get twenty bucks anyway."

"Whatever," Ryou said before giving up control. Bakura took over and began to walk home.

Ryou was asleep before they left the docks. His sleep was uneasy, but it was sleep. The body needed sleep, too, but it would have to wait until later.

_TBC_

_I've been a little bored recently so I created a new chapter today during some free time in my classes. Reviews welcome_


	5. More phone calls

"Hey Ryou! Are you in there?" Joey called from outside the apartment door.

Bakura relucktantlyleft his burnt toast, Ra damned toaster, to answer the door. "What Wheeler?"

"Wow, sorry, 'kura."

"Quit calling me ''kura.' I didn't like it then and I still don't like it now."

"Alright, where's Ryou?" Joey asked as he invited himself in and sat down on the couch.

"Sleeping. Why exactly are you here, anyway?"

"I told Ryou I'd come by and see how he's doing."

"He's dandy. Anything else?"

"You're in a worse mood than normal. What's up?"

"I had to deal with Ryou and Marik last night. Only reason I'm still awake is because you were coming."

"Marik? What did he want?"

"Does it matter? I had to run three miles to get away from him."

Joey was stopped from answering by the phone ringing. "What?"

"You're deadline has been moved up. Bring me my money tomorrow at noon."

"I have four days you son of a bitch. And why?"

"I saw someone at the north docks snooping around. It would be wise to not do that again."

Bakura threw down the receiver as the connection went dead. "I am going to fucking kill Marik!"

"Who was that?" Joey asked tentatively.

"The tooth fairy. Who do you fucking think? That dipshit got our deadline moved up."

Bakura went to the closet and grabbed his black coat.

"Where are you going?"

"To that crate we found last night. No, you can't come."

"Fine, but I'm calling the cops. I'll tell them you stormed out after he hung up."

"Whatever. Don't you dare follow me." Bakura disappeared down the follow me.

He left Joey to do just that. Before he picked up the receiver, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Joey Wheeler?" a woman asked on the other end.

"Yea, who's this? I don't recognise the number."

"This is Amber Layam with the Domino City Police. We received a call from Serenity Wheeler."

"My sister?"

"Yes, sir. She took your son on a walk and was attacked. She is fine but your son is gone. We have a team searching for him now."

"Skye, he he's gone."

"Yes sir I am sorry and we are doing everything we can to find him. We believe it is the same person that took Amane Bakura yesterday."

"He called Bakura just now. He said that he had his deadline moved up. He just stormed out. Said he needed to think."

"I will send someone there. Are you at his apartment?"

"Yea. Is Serenity okay?"

"She is fine. But I believe she has requested you."

"Kay. Can you tell her I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yes, I can."

"Alright, bye."

Joey hung up and broke down. That bastard had his son. It was his fault Amane was taken in the first place. Now his son was in trouble.

Ryou's phone rang. Joey did not register it until it went to voice mail. "I know you're here Wheeler. Like your friend, you have until tomorrow to present me with the same amount if you ever want to see your son alive again. Until then."

_TBC..._

_When I first wrote this it was shorter so I extended the part where Skye was taken. I'll have another chapter up tomorrow._

_Until then please review, I would love your feedback._

_Also I have a question. Should I have this story end where Bakura and Ryou save them or should the kidnapper and all the kids disappear and they must be tracked down? I still would like your ideas about what would Ryou's punishment be if he lost a bet with Bakura because I can't think of something good. Ideas are welcome!_


	6. Daddy!

Bakura pulled Ryou's cell phone out of his pocket. It was moving, vibrating! That was it. The screen said there was a text from Joey. He returned the phone to his pocket, not remembering how to answer a text message.

The crate was about ten minutes from the road. If Bakura went at a faster pace, he could make it there sooner. As he walked, Ryou woke up.

/What time is it? What's going on?/ he asked.

/It's about ten. I'm heading for the crate/ Bakura answered.

/I slept all day?/

/Morning, idiot. He saw Marik last night and said we had until tomorrow to pay/

/If he is at the crate, how will we get him out?/

/With this/ Bakura answered as he picked up and empty beer bottle.

/How?/ Ryou answered carefully.

/Throw this. Let it shatter. Watch the idiot see what the noise was/

They arrived at the crate. Bakura could clearly hear his heavy footsteps. He was in there, pacing.

Bakura climbed onto the top of the crate. He grasped the bottle and chucked it as far as he could master. That was actually pretty far. The bottle shattered. The footsteps halted. There was an unlatching sound and a door opening. The door shut and was re-latched. The heavy footsteps walked in the direction the bottle broke.

Bakura did not bother watch him. He silently hopped off of the roof. Instead of trying to unlock the door, he banished the locks and what-not to the Shadow Realm. He opened the door and brought them back once he was inside.

The crate was smaller on the inside then it looked from the outside. There was a wall dividing the crate into two rooms. The door looked like a regular front door with a key lock. This room had a small fridge, tv, chair and table.

Ryou stood next to Bakura in spirit form. "Don't you just love it when idiots leave the keys out?" he asked as he pointed to the keys on the table. Bakura shook his head and grabbed the keys. "Wait, I want to be the one Amane sees."

"Fine," Bakura agreed.

Ryou took control and pushed the door open.

The second room was smaller then the other. It was dimly lit and rather cold. At a first glance the room seemed empty. There was movement in one of the corners. A small head emerged from the shadows.

"Daddy!"

_TBC_

_Yea I know it was kind of short. But the next chapter will have more in it. I promise. Reviews?_


	7. Discoveries

"Daddy!"

Ryou turned to his left to see Amane. He was oblivious to the dirt on her face and her raggedy hair because of the smile spreading on her face.

"Bakura," someone else said.

"Skye? Are you okay? When did you get here?"

/By the way, Wheeler sent you a text thing/ Bakura mentioned offhandedly.

"I'm going to get you home, all of you," Ryou told the other figures in the shadows.

"That's a mighty big promise. Too bad you'll never make it happen."

Bakura stood and turned, putting himself between the voice and the kids. The one who spoke, the kidnapper, was a Japanese man. He was a few inches taller then Bakura and had a broader chest and shoulders. He wore blue jeans and a t-shirt. He looked comepletely normal.

"How did you find this place? I saw you in the northern part last night," he asked with his deep voice.

"A thief never reveals his ways to anyone but his protege," Bakura replied smoothly with a small bow. "Is there any reason why you are taking kids?" he asked.

"To show parents like you what happens when your child is taken."

"That doesn't make sense. If that was true then why ransom them instead of letting them go?"

"You don't understand."

"What don't I? My child was taken. I can't afford to pay the ransom. Tell me what I am missing."

"Don't tell me what to do!" he screamed.

As he ran out of the small room, Bakura turned to the kids. "Listen, I will do everything I possibly can to get you out."

"You're not in control anymore," the kidnapper said from the doorway.

Bakura stood to face him and froze.

"Slowly raise your hands." Bakura complied. "Now walk over there," he demanded as he pointed to the another corner of the room. "If you do anything funny, I'll shoot."

Bakura nodded. He needed to find a way to get the gun away from him with out getting anyone hurt. Then he would open a can of whoop ass on him **(1)**.

/I think he's having control issues/ Ryou commented.

/What do you mean?/

/Think about it. Yesterday he had the upper hand. Last night he saw someone looking around and felt threatened so he put us into a worse position. When he found us, he was in control, but you started asking questions and putting him in a bad light. As long as we do what he says, he won't shoot us. The minute he loses power, he will attack./

/That explains why he takes kids and makes phone calls. Kids are small and with phones you don't have to look at the person./

/Exactly. For now we have to play along. Let me be in control; You have too short of a temper./

/Fine. I'll check on the kids and make sure they are alright./ Bakura appeared in spirit form next to Ryou. He crossed the room to the corner where the young ones hid in the shadows.

"Now how did you get in here? I locked that door."

"I undid the locks," Ryou replied carefully.

"How?"

"When I was a teenager a few of my friends got a kick out of stuff like that so they taught me."

"I saw you at the northern docks. How did you find this place?"

"Th-that was one of my friends. I told him that you would meet me at the docks and he went to investigate. He dragged me along and had me look at the south end." Ryou stopped making eye contact at this point.

"Why didn't I hear you?"

"I'm like a ghost, quiet and white."

"You seemed to be full of shit on the phone."

"I was angry and scared. I also didn't have a gun pointed at me."

"You're right. Now I am in control of this situation."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"I mean something else."

"Fine, what?"

"Why did you take Amane?"

"To show parents like you what happens when you leave your kid."

/They're fine./ Bakura said as he re-entered Ryou's mind.

"But why? I don't understand," Ryou pleaded to the kidnapper.

"That's because you shouldn't. You're the victim and you should know nothing!" The anger in his voice was raising. "I know you're lying. I don't know how the hell you found this place but you will not tell anyone else!" He raised the gun and fired at Ryou.

_AN: This is my longerst chapter so far. Actually it is my longest anything at 918 words._

**(1)**_ the quote "can of whoop ass" came directly from a review from Aminaluvr4life. This is my solute to you—and yes, I rewrote one part on the next chapter to fit a little better. :~)_

_Now I must find a way to get "Hell is for Children" out of my head._


	8. Pizza

If Ryou had not been living with Bakura in his head for so many years, those bullets would have killed him. The first one barely missed his head. The second bullet hit his shoulder has he dove for the ground.

"Daddy!" Amane called from her corner.

"Your daddy's dead," the kidnapper replied, thinking he had hit Ryou's head. "He won't be getting up anytime soon."

/Stay down and don't move./ Bakura said.

/I'll try. Do you know how much this hurts?/

/Let me take over then. Ra knows I can handle pain better./

Bakura took over their shared body. If Mr. Control Freak had been watching, he would have seen his victim flinch from the sudden intake of pain. Bakura decided to take control instead of vacating the body because for his plan to work, he did not have time to take over the body.

/Wait until his back is turned./ Bakura told Ryou. /when he is not looking, tell me so I can put a knife to him./

/I know you have more of a plan than that./

/Always have a lose plan because the fine-tuned ones never work out right. Also have at least two back ups. I know I've told you this before./

/You have Bakura. Any chance you're going to tell me anything else?/

/Rule three: never reveal your plan to someone outside the operation./

/Should I take that as a "no" then?/

/Hell yea./

/His back is turned. Are you going to strike now?/

/No, I want him to put that gun down first./

/I have an idea./

Ryou appeared and walked over to the kidnapper. "Put down the gun," he whispered. "Put it down. What harm can scared children do?"

/What the hell are you doing?/ Bakura asked.

/I did this to Tea last week to get her to leave. Trust me./

"Just put down the gun. There is no need for violence," Ryou continued calmly.

The kidnapper shook his head. This was odd. A faint voice in his head was telling him to put down his gun. "But what if someone tries to get in?" he asked aloud.

"No one will come. You killed the only person that knew," Ryou replied.

/How the hell are you doing that?/ Bakura asked.

/I'll explain later./

"Is he really the only one that knows?/

"Yes he was. You have more word that he told no one else."

/If this works, he's going to think he's crazy./

/Shut up Bakura. I need to focus./

"Alright voice, I'll put it down." He placed the gun on the ground to the astonishment of the kids in the corner.

"Now kick it away. Prove to yourself you do not need the gun."

He kicked the gun to the other side of the room.

/Now Bakura./

"That's good. You don't need the gun."

Ryou's two sentences were enough time for Bakura to put his plan into action. He silently rose and pulled out one of his knifes. He came up behind the kidnapper and brought the weapon in front of his neck.

"Run and get help," Bakura told the kids in the shadows.

Bakura was thrown off balance as he watched the scared children leave the room. The kidnapper now stood face to face with the spirit. "I killed you!"

"You shot my fucking arm," Bakura answered. The kidnapper's eyes traveled to the red spot just below the white haired man's left shoulder.

HE made a run for his gun. Bakura casually tossed his knife. It broke the trigger into two as it lodged itself in the floor. "Now what good is a gun that can't be fired? I'm sorry but I never managed to catch your name."

"I didn't hear yours," he retorted.

"I am Bakura. Now Mister....?"

"Yori." **(1)**

"Mister Yori, you can wither drop to your knees now and wait for the police or I could knock you out cold. The choice is yours to make."

"Someone like you knock me out? I'd like to see you try."

"I warned you." Bakura turned his back to Yori.

The larger man saw a chance and took it. He lunged at Bakura's back. That was a mistake. As he ran, Bakura stepped out of the way, allowing Yori to miss him by inches. He kicked Yori in the lower back as he passed. He slammed into the wall with a thud.

"Never turn your back on an opponent unless you are prepared for his attack. That is a basic rule of survival. You should also never attack your opponent when their back is turned. It shows that you must trick and cannot win in a fair fight."

Bakura kicked Yori in the side, flipping him onto his back. There was a small trickle of blood coming from his eyebrow. No doubt it was where his head had collided with the wall.

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to," Bakura taunted as he pulled out a new knife.

"Please, no, I beg you."

"Why is that?"

"My son was taken two moths ago." Bakura turned to look Yori in the eyes. "They said I needed 2,000,000 yen. They call me every week and let me listen to Haru scream for me. He will be eight in the spring **(3)** and is all I have left."

"So why take _my_ child?"

"I needed the money. I thought that if someone paid me, I could pay for my boy."

"What about the idiot police force?" Bakura asked dryly.

"They always show up too late. You could kill me and get away before the police showed up."

"If you give me his picture, I'll see what I can do," Ryou promised as he took over.

"Really?"

"I give you my work as a father. Trust me, Yori (2)."

Sirens broke the relative silence. The police came and arrested Yori. Ryou was handed a picture of a small bot with blue eyes and orange hair at Yori's request. The police said they would take another look into Haru's case but it seemed unlikely.

"Daddy, I want pizza," Amane demanded once she and Ryou were released from police questioning.

"Pizza?"

"Yea, I want peperoni."

"Alright, we'll get a pizza on the way home. Do you want to walk or be carried?"

"I wanna ride on your shoulders," the blue eyed girl answered.

"Okay then, shoulders it is." Ryou picked up his daughter and began to head for the nearest pizzeria.

/How did you talk to him?/ Bakura asked.

/The Millennium Eye. Even though it is lost, I still have some of its magic./

/I don't remember Pegasus being able to do that./

/He couldn't. Since I was in spirit form I had different powers./

/Where was I when you figured all of this out?/

/Remember about three years ago when you were yelling at some other dad that was threatening to call the cops?/

/You talked him out of that. Why didn't you tell me?/

/You never asked. Want any pizza?/

AN: I typed this because I haven't updated and I need to charge my Mp3 player.

**(1)** I looked this name up on one website and it said boy. On a different site it said Yori was a girl name. I went to check a third but my wifi decided to be funny with me so I didn't get to check. In this story Yori is a boy name but it could also be a girl name, I guess.

**(2) **Yori means trust. Do you see my little pun?

**(3) **Haru means born in the spring. I did this on purpose and my wifi won't let me change pages to find a different name.

The epilogue will be the next and last chapter. I will explain one thing that you are probably wondering about and wrap up the story. It will also be rather short. Review Please! :~) One more thing (anyone remember the Jackie Chan cartoon show that use to be on KidsWB? I sound like Uncle 'one more thing' but without the thump) I will be posting a holiday fic in a few days about the yamis but at this point I am not sure if I will include Marik {who is kind of like a yami and still different}. I also have a few other stories in the works. Some are crossovers. YGO/XMen, YGO/HP, there are a few Ryou and/or Bakura stories and one about Joey that has two other characters I will not mention because it goes along with the plot. Check my profile for more info! Again Review Please! :~)


	9. Found

This is the epilogue and last chapter. It is incredibly short but I think it wraps up the story nicely. Either later today or tomorrow or I begin to post December Magic which will be updated throughout the month. I can spell 'incredibly right the first time but not tomorrow? Thank goodness for spellcheck! I just want to give a quick thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Tibi gratias ago! {Latin for I give thanks to you!} Here you go!

~~6 weeks later~~

"You never did tell me why you were wandering around here."

"Mailk told me to."

"I highly doubt that," Bakura replied.

"He said, 'Marik if you're so bored then go look for Amane. Joey said Ryou will meet the kidnapper at the docks.'"

"And you came?"

"It's not my fault there was nothing on TV. Where's Amane and Ryou?" Marik asked as he poked Bakura's solid shoulder.

"She's at Wheeler's tonight. She and Skye have been nearly inseparable lately. Ryou is reading a book in silence right now," Bakura replied.

A samll figure ran from the shadows. He tripped over an unsuspecting Marik and landed on already skinned knees. He looked up at the two men as tears came to his blue eyes. His orange hair fell messily around his face.

"Are you Haru?" Bakura asked gently.

The boy nodded weakly. His eyes shown with fright at what these strangers would do.

"I know your father. We met about a month ago. If you stay with me for the night I will take you to him tomorrow."

The boy nodded again. The fear in his moon lite eyes were replaced with hope only a seven year old can master. Bakura leaned down and scooped up the child. He was surprising light. Bakura walked off to the main road where the Bakura house sat a few blocks away. A bed and food lay waiting for the found missing boy.

Yep that was it. I am mostly adding these notes to increase the length (240 words before I started adding AN and editing) Once again thanks and check out my profile for other stories and in-progess ones that will be posted at some point. Which one do you guys want?

Thank you once more. ~AleCat ;~D


End file.
